Smoking articles such as cigarettes and various other articles are frequently provided in box shaped cartons or the like which can be opened in various manners. Typically, cigarettes are formed in packs of twenty, with ten packs then in turn being packaged in a paperboard carton in a 2×5 array. With such a carton, the packs themselves serve to seal and protect the enclosed cigarettes from the environment.
In order to reduce costs, it may be considered desirable to package cigarettes or the like in bulk in a carton with no other protection. Thus, there is a need for a carton which will protect the contents and which, once opened, will be reclosable to protect the contents.